1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is an electronic device that can enable a user to perform a plurality of functions, such as wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcasting reception, regardless of time and location. Mobile terminals have been further been developed to perform functions such as Internet connection and digital broadcasting reception as well as a communication function. Furthermore, functions for document writing and game playing have been added to the mobile terminal.
According to current trends in mobile terminal technology mobile terminals have continued to decrease in size while adding more functions and capabilities. To support decrease in terminal size, antenna apparatus for transmitting and receiving a wireless signal have also continued the trend of decrease size. Such antenna provides wideband, and multiplex band coverage while being internal to the mobile terminal. The internal antenna is classified into a planar inverted F antenna (PIFA), small loop antenna, chip antenna, and/or surface mounted device (SMD) antenna.
Due to restriction in internal space of the mobile terminal, such an internal antenna apparatus is installed adjacent to other accessories. However, because such accessories include a metal portion, such as a metal wire therein, radiation performance of the antenna is not appropriately exhibited because of the adjacent metal portion. Particularly, in an internal antenna apparatus of a relatively cheap mobile terminal, a carrier is removed and a pattern is formed on a circuit board, and in this case, an antenna apparatus of a pattern form should be separated from a key input unit of a dome key form. To avoid the interference from the metal portions, the antenna apparatus is separated from accessories. However, this separation causes the size of the mobile terminal to increase.
Therefore, an antenna apparatus that can improve radiation performance of the antenna while decreasing a size of the mobile terminal is needed.